


Dream

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Zen has another prophetic dream





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I wrote this like early last year and forgot to post it here. And with that said, I'm sorry if it's not the best. I still hope you enjoy!

_Long shiny brown hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her skin was luminous under the stars. Every time you saw her, your breath was taken away by her simple beauty. You could not get enough of her. After you brought her up to the roof where you enjoyed going late at night to smoke, seeing her look up into the night sky, her pure innocence blew you away. All you wanted to do was make her yours; no, she was yours, no one else can have her. When she turns to smile at you, you can’t hold back anymore. In two long strides you are right in front of her. She looks shocked at you suddenly being there but pleased all at once. Stroking your hand up her arm to her shoulder, you look into her eyes for confirmation. You see a light ignite within them and there is nothing stopping you now. Your hand that was on her shoulder cups her neck while the other slinks around her back to pull her closer, as close as she could possibly be, but still not close enough. Her hands rest on your chest and slither around your neck to tangle in your hair just as your lips meet. Light blooms behind your closed eyelids by how magical this kiss is. You’ve never experienced anything like it. You adjust her head to deepen the kiss because your drunk off the taste of her. Her hands tighten in your hair so you know she feels what you feel. You pull away to gasp for air, noticing how disheveled she looked but still looking as gorgeous as ever. You knew you looked just as mussed as she is and not caring one bit. This moment was perfect and right now looks don’t matter; only you, her, and the love you both already share from that single kiss. Still in your arms, you lean in closer to her, you can’t wait any longer otherwise you’ll lose the courage. It’s now or never. “I love you,” you whisper in her ear, searching her eyes once again for confirmation that she loves you too. Her eyes widen and you can see the stars dancing within them. You’re mesmerized by this and almost didn’t hear her whispered, “I love you too Zen.” You sweep her up off the ground, spinning with the joy that swam through your whole body. You set her down and give her a giant, sloppy kiss. You’re both laughing and smiling without a single care of how late it is. Nothing was going to ruin this for either of you. Later on in life, you’ll be proud to tell your children of this moment, of this perfect woman right here, and how it would be happily ever after._

**DING**   
**DING**  
 **DING**

Zen starts awake and looks toward the noise. It’s his phone. Grabbing it, he sees that Yoosung and Seven are going at it again in the messenger. He puts it on silent and flops back down on his bed. What was that dream? Who was that woman? Was it one of his prophetic dreams or just a whim of his imagination from not dating for so long? He doesn't know. He doesn't want to know. He is in mourning over a woman whose name he doesn’t know. There’s no way he’ll be able to work today so he calls in and fakes being sick. 

After a quick shower to help clear his head, he pops in to the messenger to see Yoosung whining about a bad grade again. Shockingly, everyone is present in the chat, save the mysterious V. The chat is moving by so fast it takes a while for someone to notice the newcomer. 

_Hello…_

Zen has a strange feeling that he knows this person even though he doesn’t know what she looks like or even her name. The feeling grows the longer they talk. He doesn’t know what to make of it so he tries his best to ignore it. Four days later, he has pushed that feeling down that he doesn’t feel it anymore and that strange dream he had is long forgotten. He is enticed by this mysterious woman. What does she look like? What was her childhood like? How did she live her life before she was forced into that apartment? She doesn’t give up much information about herself so he does it enough for the both of them. He tells her practically everything about himself.


End file.
